


Sextra Terrestrials: Nex Introduction

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Impregnation, Lolicon, Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: Pre-Season 4 one-shot: A day in the life of a teenage Nex and her family.
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385
Kudos: 1





	Sextra Terrestrials: Nex Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> As the title says, this is just a one-shot story about introducing the the readers to the new race that will be the focus in the following season 4, you could almost think of it like a storyafied lore chapter.
> 
> While I try to give as much information of the Nex during the fic, I strongly recommend reading the info on the Nex race in the lore section if you want more details about them
> 
> Credit to those who contributed used ideas: TUSF on Palcomix for the two races, Saruni and Sukai. SF3POX1 from Palcomix for the series title 'Sextra Terrestrials'. The Eternal from Deviant Hearts for the term 'bothritis'. Isengrad from Flatchan for the term Sealie.

Humans of Earth, Tragelians of Merkolova, Felene and Canjin's of Felis, Vehen's of Nagh, Saruni and Sukai of Dorimu; There are many different and varied races of the Milky Way galaxy, some humanoid, others bird-like, such as the Sukai, or even man-sized or larger highly intelligent insectoids.

Many visit and or live on one of the three planets, Merkolova, Felis and Nagh, a three-planet solar system, away from their home planets light-years away, though warp and teleportion technology made the vast distances seem short.

Many races, all managing to co-exsist, some better than others...

This story though, focuses on one intriguing race in particular, the female-only race of the Nex (Nicks), a shorter than average, youthful 'gender-less' race of people evolved from the fairies of their home planet, who still retain small, functional, but useless wings coming from their back.

And so, the story begins...

* * *

**\- A summer morning day -**

**\- 6:32 A.M. -**

In an average-sized house, a family of four ready themselves for the day...

In the room belonging to the two sisters, decorated in the usual things, girls like, besides the usual furnishings like clothing dresser with a large mirror above, a T.V., a clothing-filled closet.

Although the room belonged to two, there was only one bed, but big enough to easily accommodate two, though currently only one still slept under the comfortable warmth of the cover, her head nearly completely covered, revealing just her black hair.

While the teen was currently still sleeping, the other sister walks through the open door of the room, completely naked, revealing her small, young body. Although a sixteen year old teenager in high-school, the girl's body and height was that of a prepubescent nine or ten year old, completely flat chest, narrow hips and a smooth, hairless vulva and pubic mound as she carries a bath towel, drying her wet, shoulder-length pink hair.

As she dries her hair, she looks to her sleeping sister and walks to the side of the bed, lifting her right foot and pushing the mattress a few times.

"Time to wake up." declares the girl, prompting a grown from the once sleeping girl.

After returning her foot to the floor and deeming her hair dry enough, the teen tosses the bath towel to the bed, revealing the foot-long, thin, transparent fairy-wings coming from her back, which flutter a little as she lifts her arms up, briefly stretching.

"Come on sleepy-head..." states the girl, looking down to her sister and abruptly pulling the cover from her, revealing her nude prepubescent body to the chill of the air, with a brief shiver from her before lifting a hand up to her eyes and rubbing them before looking up to her fully awake sister with a groan.

"Five more minutes..."

"Nope." states the standing teen, grabbing her sister's right hand and literally pulling her half-way off the bed with a gasp, her rear above her head. "Everyone finished their shower, so it's all yours now Layla."

"Why am I the only non-morning person in this family?" questions the groggy teen, before removing herself from the bed and stretching, causing a few audible pops and cracks to be heard.

"Well it makes you special." teases the other girl, before walking to their dresser and opening the top drawer. "Besides, a shower always wake you up."

"Yea, yea..." yawns Layla, before sleepily heading to the door. "Thanks for waking me up Kayla."

"No problem." replies Kayla, pulling out a pair of panties from the drawer.

Layla may not have been a morning person like the rest of her family, but a shower did always wake her up and it was something all four members of the family did, a shower as part of the morning routine.

Entering the bathroom, the first thing Layla did was head to the toilet, sitting down and sighing with pleasant relief as she emptied her bladder for a few moments. After a clench to push out the last amount of urine, she stands and heads to the sink to brush her teeth and as she did, turned to her left and right, briefly examining her small wings, just to make sure they looked fine, which they did, before finishing brushing her teeth.

Walking to the bath tub and turning on the water, Layla quickly gets it to a comfortable temperature before starting the shower. Before stepping into the path of the water though, the teen looks down to her belly, to the inch and a half long slit where her navel would be, if she were any other race. Instead it was a second, though smaller, 'vulva', this second opening lead directly to the young Nex's womb.

It was quite similar to the one between her legs, even having a pair of thin labial lips and lacking a clit as well. Lowering her left hand, Layla spreads the lips of her second labia, revealing a thick hymen a short distance in that prevented unwanted penetration and would regenerate when broken. Using her other hand, Layla runs a finger along the edges of the blocked opening.

Although the touch was pleasant, it wasn't the purpose, it was actually to find any lint or dirt that had gotten inside during the night, but with finding none, Layla pulls her hands away and steps into the bathtub and began to wash herself.

Although, washing herself wasn't the only task to be done...

While her vulva between her legs lacked a clitoris, the labial lips themselves were quite sensitive to stimulus, enough so that the simple action of rubbing the soapy bath sponge between her legs gave her considerable pleasure, but Layla had enough self-control to focus on just washing and cleaning her whole body, including her vulva, both of them, first, before indulging herself.

Which, after placing the bath sponge back to the small tray hanging from the shower head, Layla turns and places her back against the wall and lowers her right hand between her legs and began to simply rub herself, moaning softly from the added lubrication from the water.

While having no clit made masturbation a little different from females of other races, it seemed no less pleasurable for a Nex as simple caressing and rubbing of their labia were enough to bring them to climax and while Layla was on a time limit, she knew she could take her time, if she wanted to that is...

The youthful teen slowly rubs herself for just under a minute, causing not just her labia between her legs, but also her second to swell slightly from the building arousal, bringing a quite panting from her as she moves her left hand to her second vulva and teases the lips as she continued to stroke the pair between her legs, quickening her pace.

While her second vulva could give it's own orgasm, the pleasure it gave was nearly non-existent compared to the pleasure of one between her legs. Though it's widely accepted by the Nex that having their second vulva climax helped with conception.

Layla's primary focus though was between her legs and with the movement of her right hand and the pleasure increasing over the next few minutes, causing her panting to increase in volume, Layla squats as her legs begin to shake from an approaching climax. Just moments after squatting, Layla's hand moved nearly at a blur with a groan from her, quickly abandoning the teasing of her second vulva as she leans forward on her now free left hand.

Her groan quickly shifts into a gasp of pleasure as she abruptly stops her hand as her vulva climaxes, pleasure rolling through her young body as her labia between her legs quivers with pleasure along with her small wings.

Almost as soon as Layla stops her hand though, she begins to move it again, slowly this time, which in turn intensifies her orgasm a bit as a white, creamy fluid drips from her slit, just a few drips though, if not for the still running water, the drips of creamy fluid would only form a circular puddle twice the size of a silver dollar coin.

Shuddering from her climax waning, Layla stops the light stroking of her labia to insert her middle and ring fingers into herself, giving herself a few thrusts, moaning and covering her fingers in more of the creamy fluid before a bulbous, four-inch long organ emerges from between her labia, her Bothritis, the organ that created and containing her DNA or 'sperm', which drips a small amount more of the creamy fluid.

Layla looks down and grips the short, bulbous organ, which had a narrow 'neck' and a wide, flared base and it was this base that Layla gently squeezes, forcing out the last of her cum with a pleasant shudder and sigh from her, before releasing it and the organ retreating back into her, before rubbing her labia again, intent on another orgasm before ending her shower.

Her shower over, Layla returns to her room wearing only a smile as like her sister before, dries her wet hair with a bath towel as she walks to the clothing dresser and opens the top drawer and pulling out a pair of blue and white striped panties.

After deeming her hair dry enough, Layla tosses the bath towel to the made-up bed and puts on the panties, before finding some clothes to put on, which didn't take very long, first placing an adhesive rectangular strip over the slit of her belly, before putting on a sleeve-less shirt with small slits cut out in the back for wings and pleated skirt. After a quick brushing of her hair and retrieving her Comm, Layla slips her socked feet into her shoes near the door before leaving the room and heads downstairs.

Where upon entering the dining room, sees her sister Kayla and her two moms, Sandi and Jeweleen, sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. The two girls mother's were less dressed than they were; Sandi, a older teen looking woman of thirty-four with shoulder length black hair, sat at the far end of the rectangular table completely nude, while Jeweleen, equally youthful looking, who had long pink hair that reached the middle of her back, sat in only a bra.

While both Nex women were in their mid-thirties, they looked to be in the eighteen to twenty age range.

"Good morning." greets Layla.

"Good morning." answers back the two women with a smile, before Sandi adds, "Help yourself to the rest of the food in the kitchen."

"Thanks." replies Layla, heading pass her family and into the kitchen to gather her breakfast, some scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon, along with a cup of milk before joining her sister and moms.

After the satisfying breakfast, the two women got dressed and along with Layla and Kayla leave the house, all getting in one vehicle to go were they needed, Layla and Kayla to be taken to school while Sandi and Jeweleen heading to their jobs.

**\- A few hours later -**

**\- School Lunchroom -**

Layla currently sat at a rectangular table eating lunch with a few of her friends, two of whom where twins by the name of Alma and Lina. The current topic of conversation was the new movies at the theater and current favorites. But the topic soon changed as a blonde Tragelian girl quickly walks up behind the twins.

"Hey you guys." greets the blonde.

"Hey Sakura." answers back Layla, while the other also greeted the blonde and one girl besides Layla adding...

"Something up?"

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a match in two days and I got a bunch of free ticket codes if your interested." offers the blonde with a smile.

"Sure!" quickly answers both of the twins, before Layla adds...

"I'd love a free ticket code, can I have one more for my sister?"

"Sure." answers Sakura, lifting her right arm with her Comm and bringing a window up, before Lina comments, smiling...

"We're lucky that a friend of ours is a popular Shakra fighter, we don't have to pay to go."

"Hehe, just sharing some of the perks." comments the blonde happily before she transfers the codes from her Comm to her friends.

After Sakura's departure, the group resumed their previous topic of favorite movies and new releases.

**\- A few hours later, after school -**

**\- Home -**

"We're home!" announces both Layla and Kayla as they walk into the house.

"Welcome back." answers back Jeweleen from somewhere in the first floor of the house, though the sisters knew it was the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Sandi was the one with a full-time job, while Jeweleen opted for part-time, so she could be home with their daughters.

"The usual." answers Kayla, walking towards the kitchen, before Layla adds...

"Sakura was giving out ticket codes for a Shakra event in two days, I got one for all of us."

"Oh nice. You two have any homework?"

Both answers a yes to this while Layla heads upstairs.

"Ok, make sure you finish it before you do anything else."

"Yeah, we know." sighs Layla, before reaching the top and heading to the bathroom.

After finishing what she needed to in the bathroom, Layla heads to her room where she strips out of her clothing, with a happy sigh from her after removing the strip over the slit of her belly and enjoying the freedom.

No one in the family particularly cared for clothing, which wasn't very strange for Nex as a whole, given Nex on their warm home planet often went nude or clothed sparsely in leaves. So unless it was too cold, all four members of the family went nude throughout the house at all times, even if having friends visiting.

Free of her clothes, Layla lays on her bed and using her Comm, begins on her homework.

**\- Later that evening -**

In Layla and Kayla's room, their moans filled it as the two pleasured each other; on their bed with Kayla on her back and Layla above, each facing the others aroused labia.

Layla's pleasure came from Kayla's licking the lips of her labia while Layla used her saliva wet hand to slowly rub her sister.

The sisters though didn't limit themselves to just one action, with both nearing climax, each did a little extra to heighten the others pleasure.

For Kayla, along with her licking of Layla, she added thrusting of two fingers between the lips of her sister's labia, bringing a gasp of pleasure from her and a louder moaning.

Although, if this was a competition, Layla would be the clear winner as she brings the loudest gasp and moan from Kayla, from simply doubling up action, using both of her hands to focus on each lip of Kayla's labia as she alternates her rapid stroking. The sudden amount of pleasure had briefly halted Kayla's actions, but while she was speeding towards climax, she forced herself to continue, though she wasn't going as fast as she was before.

It was no surprise to ether teen when Kayla came first, giving a loud gasp as the pleasure spasms of climax attacked her vulva powerfully and quickly spread throughout the rest of her body in waves. The pleasure only rose as Layla continued rubbing each lips of her tensing labia, even as Kayla's creamy white cum trails out of her.

The pleasure rose to such an intensity from Layla's unstopping actions that Kayla eventually had to submit, declaring...

"Ok stop! It's too much!"

Layla abruptly does so with a smile, pulling one hand away and gently continuing to stroke her sister, allowing her slowly come down from her cloud of bliss as the girl below continued to squirm and jerk from the pleasure of her orgasm rushing through her, while more and more of her cum trails out of her clenching hole.

Although Kayla's orgasm had yet to fully run it's course through her, Layla sits up, stating...

"My turn."

With her vulva directly below Kayla's face, the gap was soon closed as Layla's bulbous bothritis emerges from her, the tip nearly kissing Kayla, who quickly lifts her head to take the short tip into her mouth and sucking it, like a baby to a nipple, bringing a quick moaning from Layla as she lowers her hands down to her spread labia and strokes the lips, adding to the pleasure of her sister sucking her.

Kayla didn't only suck though, she teased with her tongue a little and even took more of her sisters organ into her mouth.

Coupled with Layla's own stroking of herself and Kayla's gentle tease and sucking, it didn't take long before Layla had her turn at climaxing, with a groan and gasp from her as orgasmic pleasure rippled throughout her small body, causing her to shudder in bliss as she felt her cum leaving her slightly swelled bothritis into Kayla's mouth, who brought a second gasp of pleasure from Layla as she lifts her right hand up to the enlarged base and squeezes, forcing out all of her sisters creamy cum into her mouth in quick spurt.

Her orgasm not yet completely finished, both Layla and Kayla hear a knock on the closed door of their room and their mother Sandi speak.

"Hey, are you two busy?"

"Kinda..." replies Layla, before Kayla removes her mouth from Layla's organ and adds...

"We just finished."

"Oh, well, do you two mind taking a break from whatever your doing to join me and Jeweleen downstairs? It'll just be a minute." states Sandi.

"Ok." replies Layla, removing herself from the bed as her exposed organ returns inside her while Kayla quickly joins her and the two walk to and open the door, seeing their mother Sandi a few steps down the hall, as naked as they were.

The two girls follow their mother downstairs and to the dining room, where Jeweleen sat at the table, before Sandi joins her, who told the two girls to sit as well, which they did, before Sandi grasps Jeweleen's hand lovingly with a smile, before looking to the two teens and spoke again.

"As you two know, Jeweleen and I have been discussing having another baby."

Both teens faces immediately light up in happiness.

"Have you two decided!?" quickly asks Kayla.

"Are we going to have another sister!?" adds Layla excitedly.

The two young looking adults shared a chuckle at their daughters excitement and Jeweleen answers...

"We've decided that we're going to go through with it."

"Yay!" cheers the sisters as they quickly stand and hug each other, before Layla gasps and looks to her moms.

"Oh! Which of you will be the one to have the baby?"

"That would be me." answers Sandi.

"When are you two gonna do it?" asks Kayla.

Jeweleen answers, "We've decided to do it today."

"Can we watch!?" quickly asks Layla.

The question brought a light blush to each of the parents cheeks.

"Uh..." starts Sandi, before Layla continued...

"Please!? I know it's something private, but all we know about it is what we've read or been told, I think we could learn a lot seeing how it's done personally."

"She's right." comments Jeweleen, smiling, prompting a smile from Sandi as well.

"Yeah..." states Sandi. "What kind of parents would be be if we didn't show you what to do for when your time comes?"

The two teens cheer again, before the two adults stand, with Sandi commenting...

"Well let's go."

Layla and Kayla eagerly follow their parents up the stairs and into their room, where the two teens are instructed to stand beside the bed while the two adults got on it, with Sandi laying back, before Jeweleen speaks to the teens.

"Some like to have some fun before copulation, but Sandi and I prefer to get right to it. There's still some preparation to do though for the one receiving."

"Ok." replies the two teens, nodding their heads in understanding.

Jeweleen smiles and looks down to her lover and wife, sitting between her spread legs and placing her hand to Sandi's hips.

"Ready?" asks Jeweleen.

"Yep." answers Sandi with a smile as well.

Jeweleen slowly leans over Sandi and lowers her lips down to the other woman's lips and kisses her slowly and lovingly. Pulling away, Jeweleen begins to speak to the teens again, though continues to look at the raven-haired woman in front of her.

"It's important to get your Sealie relaxed. What relaxes varies, for Sandi, she likes slow movement and gentle caresses." she states, smiling at the woman, whose cheeks redden a little more as Jeweleen lowers herself down to Sandi's belly, to the small slit of her second vulva, placing a few light kisses to the lips as she rubs Sandi's sides, the actions bringing a light moan from her.

"Be sure to tease and stimulate the opening." continues Jeweleen. "You can use whatever you and your Sealie usually use, I personally like to use my tongue and fingers." she adds, before bringing a gasp from Sandi as she pushes her tongue between the lips of Sandi's belly, causing the raven-haired woman to place her hands to Jeweleen's head, lightly running her fingers through her pink hair.

Layla and Kayla, looking on, while what they both were watching wasn't considered sex, it still caused them to become aroused at the sight of watching their mothers show them such a private act, the two restrained themselves from touching themselves though, this was a learning experience.

After little over a minute, following a quick gasp and low moan from Sandi, Jeweleen lifts her lips from her wife.

"A nice goal to have is to make this spot climax." states Jeweleen, looking to the teens. "Which I've managed to do. Now as you know, this spot climaxing isn't as pleasurable as the spot between your legs, but it's important. Stimulating and making it climax softens the inner wall, making it less painful when broken." she adds, before looking towards Sandi. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." answers Sandi.

"Ok, now..." states Jeweleen. "When your Sealie is ready and you have their permission, you break the wall, there are two ways this can be done, either with a couple fingers or with your bothritis. It's best to use your finger though since their smaller..." she adds, placing her right hand to Sandi's belly and placing her index and middle fingers between the aroused lips, before counting down, "Three, two, one..." and with a quick, forceful push, her fingers break through the thick barrier with a rather loud gasp and groan of pain from Sandi, which brought grimaces from Layla and Kayla as they place a hand over their belly.

Though Sandi's pain wasn't over as Jeweleen spread her fingers, widening the newly formed, bleeding hole with another gasp of pain from the raven-haired woman.

"I'm done." states Jeweleen, before moving up Sandi's body and kissing her for a few moments to briefly take her mind off the pain, before pulling back and smiling down at the woman. "You ok?"

"Yeah..." sighs Sandi. "It never gets any less painful." she adds, before looking to the Layla and Kayla. "But the reward is worth it."

The additional comment brings a slight blush to the teens cheeks, before Jeweleen states...

"You're not done when you break the wall, you have to widen it too, or your bothritis won't fit."

"Question..." states Kayla, lifting a hand.

"Go ahead." replies Jeweleen.

"Does breaking that wall hurt that much EVERY time?"

"Yes, unfortunately." replies Jeweleen. "That's why you should only break it when your about to copulate."

"Well that sucks." comments Kayla with a disappointed sigh.

"Now then..." states Jeweleen, very slowly beginning to move her bloody fingers around the edge of the new hole, messaging it to ease the fading pain from Sandi. "You don't have to, but it's a good idea to message the opening to reduce your Sealie's pain, also, while you're doing this..." she adds, moving her free hand down between her legs and beginning to stroke herself, with a light moan. "You can get yourself warmed up if you haven't."

Layla and Kayla eagerly remain where they stood as they waited for about a minute as Jeweleen rather quickly works herself up, till she was panting a moaning, clearly nearing orgasm, before slowing her hands rubbing of her aroused lower lips and looking to the two teens.

"Well, you know what happens now..." states the aroused woman. "So, are you two satisfied?"

"Yea!" happily replies Layla, before Kayla adds...

"Wait, it sounds like you want us to leave?"

"Huh!?" gasps Layla.

Jeweleen's cheeks redden considerably at the comment.

"Well I've explained what to do up to this point, you know what happens now, you two don't need to watch the entire event."

"But we do!" quickly adds Layla.

"Yeah, we want to see the whole process!" states Kayla.

Jeweleen sighs, before hearing Sandi comment to her...

"It's ok, I'm fine with them watching."

"You sure?" asks Jeweleen, who was quite embarrassed and reluctant to proceed with their daughters watching, afterall, it was the equivalent of male and female couple displaying the act of inserting a penis into the vagina in front of their children, an intimate and private act.

"Yes." answers Sandi, smiling at her lover and reaching a hand to her and stroking her hair. "We've gone this far, may as well finish."

"Ok then." replies Jeweleen, giving a smile and lowering her hand from her labia as her bothritis emerges and she looks to the two teens. "This is a one time thing though, so make sure you pay attention."

"Ok!" answers both teens happily.

"Ok then..." replies Jeweleen with a sigh, before removing her fingers from Sandi's uterine opening and positioning herself above the opening, her bothritis directly above, though Sandi gasps and pulls the pillow from under her head and places it under her lower back, lifting her waist up a little.

Layla and Kayla quickly walk into a better position to see as Jeweleen places her hand to Sandi's sides and looking down, before stating...

"There's two ways you can go about doing it, inserting just the tip, or full insertion, Sandi and I prefer full insertion, but ether way is fine..."

Following her statement, Jeweleen lowers her hips, easily inserting the narrow 'neck' of her organ into Sandi's uterine opening, before the receiving woman closes her eyes with a small groan as Jeweleen now pushes the larger bulbous base into the small opening.

Although a visual size comparasion of the opening and the organ would have one assume the entire organ couldn't fit. While the opening could stretch some and the bothritis wasn't ridged, a quick gasp from Sandi and sigh from Jeweleen proved that the entire organ could fully pass through the opening as Jeweleen now sat on Sandi's belly, which Layla commented on...

"Wow, you're completely inside."

"Yes." answers Jeweleen. "...and it's a snug fit." she adds, lifting her hips a little, showing that her bothritis pulled against Sandi's belly.

"Is it stuck?" asks Kayla.

"No, I'm not stuck, I just can't slip out too easily. Though I would be stuck if Sandi clenches." replies Jeweleen, smiling to the women below, before starting to rock back and forth, moaning as her labia rubs against the lips of Sandi's uterine opening, who also moan a little. "Now though, it's time for the most important part..."

The sisters looks on in silence as they watch the intimate act they were allowed to see. Both found it a little odd, compared to sex, the act was done in near silence, besides the low pants and moans from the two adults.

Moments into the act, Jeweleen leans forward a little, placing her hand to the bed on ether side of Sandi's head, who placing her hands to Jeweleen's hips as the woman continued to rock forward and back. From Jeweleen's increased amount of panting, it was clear she was nearing orgasm and Layla and Kayla, watching the sight, could see the love between their mothers, even more so when the two look into each others eyes and Jeweleen place a hand gently to Sandi's cheek.

The sisters felt a little embarrassed watching the scene, as if it was something the weren't supposed to be seeing, but they couldn't look away.

After a few moments more, Jeweleen's motions immediately stop with a groan from her, clearly climaxing as her small wings twitch and flutter in response to the pleasurable surges, as Sandi moans.

Layla and Kayla's faces immediately redden at the scene in front of them, Jeweleen's cum was now inside Sandi, on the way to creating their new sister.

Shuddering from the waning pleasure and the last of her cum leaving her and into Sandi, Jeweleen leans down and gives the receiving woman a lengthy, loving kiss.

"And that's it..." states Sandi, lifting a hand up to Jeweleen's cheek with a smile as the two looks into each others eyes. "In a few months, we're going to have another child and you two get another sibling."

The two teens were clearly happy at the statement with a big smile on their faces, though Sandi soon adds...

"Now, we'd like our privacy for a little while."

Before Jeweleen and Sandi kiss again.

"Ok." replies Layla and Kayla, smiling as they leave the room.

END


End file.
